Out of The Shadows
by cloverlover
Summary: Three years after the war, Angelina returns from America to spend Christmas at the Weasley's, inadvertently reopening wounds as she stirs up memories of Fred. As the clock ticks closer to Christmas Day, George ponders how to admit his feelings for his dead brother's girlfriend...


Angelina's Letter

_Dear George,_

_Of course I can come visit! It is Christmas after all, and I've been meaning to return to England for a while now; I think I have been away for much too long, like you said. I've been quite busy in America, and I think it's definitely time to come home._

_I hope you're doing well; I certainly am over here on my side of the planet. I've heard England is particularly chilly this year, but I think you'll be fine with your Weasley sweaters. Your mother does make them ever so warm._

_The only concern I would have is whether I'd stir up memories of Fred among your family, being his old girlfriend and all that; it's not too early, is it? It must be very hard on your family._

_I'll be sure to keep you posted. I'll owl you as soon as I get back._

_Kisses,_

_Angelina_

George folded the letter carefully and took out a box he kept in his bedside table which, when he opened it, was chock-full of Angelina's letters. They had been in correspondence since the battle at Hogwarts after she had left for America to, as she said, "get away from the chaos for a bit".

He put the most recent letter to his nose and sniffed; the last time Angelina had written him, her perfume smelt of summer, fresh fruits and floral bouquets. This time it was a musky, woody aroma that tickled at his nostrils. It had been years since he had last seen her, and he couldn't deny that he was anticipating the moment when he would be able to see her again. He placed the letter carefully in the box and closed it, sitting on the edge of the bed as he mulled over his thoughts.

He felt that he and Angelina had grown closer over the years, despite having been so far apart. They had shared a lot together in their letters, constantly updating each other on their lives. Their sign-offs went from friendly 'Yours trulys' and 'Best wishes' to 'Hugs and kisses' and more often than not, 'Lots of love'. Sometimes George wondered whether Angelina had already moved on from Fred; their conversation topics were of great variety and depth, but somehow they had always managed to avoid the topic of their love lives. George had not dated anyone since, but he was never sure of Angelina. Surely a pretty girl like her would have snagged a boyfriend or two in a country like America. At the thought, he felt a stab of jealousy, then of guilt.

George had never told a soul of his crush on Angelina. It was one he had harboured for years, but he had never admitted or shown it. The reason for this was the fact that his twin brother had been going out with her. In his sixth year when the Yule Ball came around, he didn't even try to ask Angelina to go with him, all because he knew Fred would first. Angelina had only had eyes for his brother back then, and despite the fact that they looked so similar, George always felt that he was in Fred's shadow.

Sometimes he fantasised that he would be able to trick Angelina that he was Fred and perhaps make a move of some sort, but he valued his relationship with his brother too much to ever betray him like that. So he had to be content with his position where he was, always letting his brother take the lead, forever playing the supporting role whenever they played practical jokes or pranks. Fred was the one who had suggested the idea of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and George did all the hard work, accounting all their profits, mixing concoctions for new products and so on. It was always brave Fred, clever Fred, special, funny, charming Fred, and George had gotten used to being overlooked.

Of course, all that changed when Fred died. George still felt the chasm in his heart to this day, like he had lost the better half of himself to closed eyes and a ghost of a smile. Fate had a twisted sense of humour; it was almost as if it was encouraging him to further his advances on Angelina, now that her old boyfriend was dead and gone. He was sorely tempted to do so, but knew it would never happen. So he waited.

He had the fortune to keep in touch with her over the years, and as their relationship developed he became more and more content. He mustered the courage to ask her to come to England for Christmas, claiming that he wanted to see her and had almost forgotten what she looked like. Oh, if only that were true.

Now that he had received her letter, though, he began to feel the slightest hints of apprehension after reading the last paragraph. _Would _her arrival upset his family? Surely they would understand that she just wanted to come and visit. George didn't want to stir up a fuss, but oh, did he want to see Angelina so. But now that he thought about it, he didn't want to think how Molly would react if she knew he wanted to marry –

_Stop_, he told himself. He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes. It was much too early for him to be marrying his brother's old flame, and Angelina would never have eyes for him.

_But that might not be true_, said a voice at the back of his head. _She did agree to come million of miles just to see you, didn't she? And you've been very affectionate to each other in these letters, maybe she does return your feelings…_

_Ugh,_ he thought again as he pushed the niggling stream of thought out of his head. He would think about it later, or perhaps not at all. He would see what happened when it actually happened.

**Author's Note:**

**So this is going to be a short chaptered fic I'm starting up, probably no more than four chapters. It is based off a sub-plot in the play **_**All My Sons **_**by Arthur Miller, where a character dates his brother's girlfriend even though he isn't sure whether his brother is dead yet. Obviously, I've made some changes, but if you've read/seen the play you'll know what happens. Hope you liked it, and if you did give it a follow!**


End file.
